Love Note
by Akina Tsukana
Summary: Tired of holding his feelings inside, Hikaru decides to confess to her through a simple note. What will be her response? Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Love Note

His golden eyes gazed at the girl sitting next to him. She was listening to the teacher attentively as he discussed one of the many laws of Physics. Her chocolate colored eyes stared towards the front of the room as she concentrated on each word. So in this moment, Hikaru decided to steal continuous glances at her without her knowing.

Haruhi Fujioka wasn't an ordinary girl. If she were, Hikaru wouldn't give her a second thought. He wouldn't steal glances at her and flirt with her shamelessly. Of course she never took his flirting seriously so he did it often, if she didn't find out his feelings there wouldn't be any awkwardness. If there was no uneasiness between them he could be beside her longer.

Hikaru let out a silent sigh as he considered this. Though this made him happy at first, he was quickly growing impatient. He didn't want to admire her from afar anymore. He wanted her to know his feelings, but how would he tell her? How would she react? His eyes darted over to his twin who was staring at him calmly. How would Kaoru react?

His mind began to cloud over with thoughts of many individuals. Of course there was the reaction of Milord.

Hikaru sighed once more as he looked at Haruhi once again. Why did he like her? Was it because she knew who he was outside of being one half of the Hitachiin twins? Was it her honest opinions? Her cute smile that made his heart jump every time he saw it?

No matter what it was, he always found a reason to like her-to be beside her. The worse that could happen was that she turn him down and he could just easily go back to his little world with Kaoru.

His mind continued to whirl until he was interrupted by the sound of the lunch bell.

"Haruhi are you coming to the lunch room today?" Kaoru asked as he watched her pull out her obento.

Haruhi shook her head no as she sat her lunch onto her desk and put her books underneath. It wasn't uncommon for her to eat in the class alone, but the twins had been slowly coaxing her to eat in the lunchroom every now and then. However today it seemed like her mind had been made up and she was staying in the classroom.

Kaoru stood up as he looked over at Hikaru and gave him a small wave signifying him to follow him. The older twin gave Haruhi one finally glance before running after his younger brother.

When Hikaru had caught up with him, he heard Kaoru let out a helpless sigh. "Hikaru, how long are you going to go on like this?" he asked as he continued to walk towards the lunchroom.

Hikaru flinched as he continued to lag behind his brother. When will he finally speak up? Either he was going to let go of his feelings for her now or he was going to speak up. It was a matter of time before Milord's feelings would began to get to her. But Hikaru had the advantage, he was one of her close friends. Although that was also a possible downfall.

"Okay how about this," Kaoru began as he stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at his twin. He held up his index finger as he worn an indecipherable grin. "How about we write her a secret admirer letter?"

Hikaru frowned as he thought about it, what if she threw the letter away? Knowing Haruhi she wouldn't want to deal with such bothersome things. Also what if she thought it was someone else and when she found out it was Hikaru she would turn him down? A secret admire letter was a dangerous step.

As if reading his brother's mind Kaoru wrapped his arm around his brother's neck as he gave him a wink. "Don't worry we'll make it really obvious it's you. Haruhi knows you well, so it won't be hard to figure you out."

Hikaru rolled his eyes, the letter was the only way to finally confess his feelings so he guess he didn't have a choice.

So the two wrote the letter during lunchtime and when Haruhi wasn't looking, they slipped the letter into her desk.

Now that everything had been planted Hikaru became more nervous. Now either he was going be rejected or accepted.

Through the whole day Hikaru waited to see her reading the letter but he never did. And then finally it came time for club activities. While emptying out his desk he came across a piece of paper that wasn't there before. He looked at it curiously as he snuck a glance at Haruhi. She was there gathering her things oblivious to what was actually going on. After finally gathering everything, he left the room with Kaoru and walked into the men's restroom.

"You got a response?" Kaoru asked as he eyed the piece of paper.

"I think so," Hikaru answered as he opened up the folded piece of paper. The Handwriting no doubt was Haruhi's and he felt himself becoming extremely nervous.

_Hikaru, _

_I read your letter and I'm not quite sure if this is one of the many pranks that you and Kaoru like to pull or something real. Meet me in Venice after the Host club activities are done._

_Haruhi_

Hikaru looked down at the paper dumbfounded. She didn't believe his feelings were sincere. Folding up the paper calmly, he fought his inner turbulence. He was frustrated and wanted to give up but he knew his brother wouldn't let him.

"Okay so meet her after we're done," Kaoru stated with a bit of sternness in his voice.

Hikaru agreed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hikaru had arrived in Venice at Sunset a bit earlier then he planned and sat down on a bench close to the artificial stream. He was extremely nervous inside but on the outside he seemed extremely composed. He was so worried about everything that he didn't notice the footsteps approaching him and finally a body sitting down next to him.

-

-

"Hikaru?" Haruhi asked as she looked at him curiously. When she had walked into the area she had noticed him sitting on a bench looking quite nervous. That's when she realized the sincerity of the letter. As she approached him she thought of things she could say to him. Even if she wanted to return his feelings they would have a hard time making it work.

When she arrived next to him and sat down beside him, she couldn't help but to giggle inside as she realized he was too caught up in his thoughts to notice her presence which was unusual.

"Hikaru," she said again as he finally looked over at her. His look of surprise made Haruhi want to grin.

She began to consider accepting his feelings, it was nothing like having one of your closest friends as a boyfriend. But there was always the factor of them breaking up. Hikaru wasn't the type to forgive easy, so it may be hard to be friends after the fact. But if she did something he didn't like now it would be the same result. She weighed her options as she continued to stare at him. Things would be interesting if she went out with Hikaru for many reasons. While he was immature his emotions were raw-it was hard for him to pretend that he felt nothing. She knew that if she were to be with him she wouldn't have to worry about him hiding how he felt or lack there of. And there was always the fact that he really did like her. Hikaru was strong so never in a million years did she think he would write her a love letter. Though she had a feeling that Kaoru helped him write it, but still he actually took the initiative.

"W-what?" he asked as he stared at her suspiciously.

Haruhi looked at him surprised as she stopped thinking and stared at the older twin. He was nervous and her not saying anything was just making him irritable. She decided that it was about time she made a decision.

"I didn't think you would actually come." She stated truthfully.

Hikaru's eyebrow twitched at the statement. "Why wouldn't I come? You asked me to meet you here if I was serious."

Haruhi nodded as she scooted a bit closer. Hikaru noticed this and raised an eyebrow. How could she tell him yes without seeming too eager? Besides she had never had a boyfriend and He would be her first. She always thought she would never have time for a boyfriend, but considering how often she hung out with the twins, she was sure she would have the time for Hikaru. And plus her dad liked him which was definitely a good thing.

"Hikaru I…" she lost her voice.

Hikaru looked at it as a bad thing and stood up quickly. He clinched his fist as he looked away from Haruhi. "That's okay, I kind of figured it would be a no." He said coolly.

Haruhi's eyes opened in surprise as she stood up and watched Hikaru walk away. _That's not what I wanted to say._ She thought to herself. Realizing that regardless if she went out with him or not there was a possibility of losing him, she just went for it. She ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist from in back of him.

Hikaru stopped a bit surprised by the action. Was his assumption wrong? He mentally scolded himself as he realized he did jump to a conclusion before she had a chance to respond.

"Hikaru…don't leave," she pleaded.

His heart softened, her voice reminded him of that time when they were in the church during the thunderstorm. She needed him then and it seemed that she needed him now.

Sighing heavily, Hikaru placed his hands softly on hers and loosened them a bit. He then turned around and embraced her tightly. Why did she like him? He was rude, selfish, and a bit pessimistic. But she was openly accepting him like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Haruhi," he began as she took another deep breath. He wanted to do it right this time. "Do you want to go out with me?"

He noticed Haruhi turning a shade of red at the question. _Why is she so cute?_ He asked himself as he began to blush also. He unknowingly began to hug her tighter as he buried his nose in her hair. He inhaled the scent of apples as he closed his eyes and waited for her answer.

"I will, but under one condition." She said softly.

Hikaru's heartbeat sped up at her answer. The best part was that she was going to say yes, but he had to agree to a stipulation. "Okay and what's the condition?"

"If we were to break up, you'll still be my friend." She said stubbornly.

Hikaru chuckled as he pulled away from her slightly and tilted her chin up towards him. "Agreed," He said calmly as he leaned down and kissed her forehead tenderly. He felt Haruhi shivering at the contact of his lips. He wanted to hold her more, kiss her more. He didn't want to share her at all.

He kissed her forehead again, and then the tip of her nose. She had agreed to be his, and that's all that mattered right now. He watched her small pink lips tremble with excitement. As if inviting him to take her in, Hikaru felt the need to devour her. Pulling her close, he captured her lips in a sensual kiss. His left hand stroked the small of her back as his right hand continued to support her chin.

She was finally his, and it was all thanks to that love note.

_Short for Venice at Sunset is a space that was built in the school in the manga (volume 6). It appeared in the anime but they didn't explain it much (at least I don't remember)._


End file.
